guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zhong Guo
' WELCOME TO ZHONG GUO! 中 国 欢 迎 你 ！' Zhong Guo is a small, unpretentious -and above all peace-loving guild, formed in May of 2013. This guild caters to international players, and English, Spanish, German, Croatian and Chinese are some of the languages our members speak. :Expats living in China, Chinese living in China and/or abroad, friends of China and lovers of Chinese culture, come and join us!. :New Dofus players who still struggle to understand the general mechanics of the game, come and join us!. :Real life couples playing Dofus, come and join us! We hope to see you around, on the Rushu server! __TOC__ =Guild news= Zhong Guo reaches level 31 Our guild reached level 30 this morning, which for a small guild like ours means a lot! It also means that we can finally set up our third house as an official guild house (the one in Otomai). And now we can carry Guild shields, hahaha! A real life wedding in Dofus We recently had a guild wedding, where Miraculix and Beijing-princess, two Dofus players who are married in REAL LIFE, also got wedded in-game. To see the entire Wedding Photo Album, please click here. The Zhong Guo Photo Shot The Zhong Guo guild founders , posing for this lovely shot in Astrub. May of 2013. June 1st, Children's Day: Our guild's very first preceptor! =About Us= Coming up in May: * We are soon buying our fourth guild house. All guild houses allow teleportation and resting for guild members, and our house chests are usually open to all guild mates. Our compromise to new members: * Free Kam Assutra amulet for any P2P member upon reaching level 50, if he has been with the guild for at least 1 month. * Three FREE trophies of your choice, "wearable" by players level 50-100 that stay with our guild for a month or more. * Three FREE trophies of your choice, "wearable" by players level 100-150 that stay with our guild for a month or more and that have at least one profession level 100. * Help for completion on Achievements panel for the following tabs: ** Exploration ** All Dungeons in the levels 1 - 50 bracket (except Larva dungeon if you are under level 70, since you need to be able to kill a larvae on your own in the single room). ** Help in almost all quests for Incarnam and Astrub, including giving you resources for it. Our Other objectives: * Get you to level 50, so you can visit Frigost. * Get you to be earn yourself a decent set, where you can have 9 AP and 4 MP before you hit level 100. * Crackler dungeon runs whenever possible. * Bwork dungeon runs whenever possible. Meet the Family! And here some of our guild members: Miraculix cropped.jpg|Miraculix - Level 199 Beijing-princess cropped.jpg|Beijing-princess - Level 107 Beach-bum cropped.jpg|Beach-bum - Level 169 Arwenfairy cropped.jpg|Arwenfairy - Level 114 Player levels as of July, 16th 2014 (*) Requirements to Join Here are some of the things you need to be/have in order to be allowed into the guild. * P2P (pay to play) preferred, but we accept F2P players without any reserve * Active player * Positive attitude * No minimum level to join + Guild-hoppers OK, we want you to feel free to come and go as you wish; no bad feelings! Current leader: Miraculix (Cra level 198) Guild Status Zhong Guo guild is currently level 31. Zhong Guo guild belongs to the ARMY alliance. Guild Member Professions Some of our members excel at what they do. Join us, and make this list even more complete! 'Miraculix' Jeweller 100 | Sword Smith 100 | Lumberjack 100 | Jewelmagus 100 | Sword Smithmagus 100 'Beach-bum' Staff Carver 80+ | Miner 100 | Handyman 90+ | Staff Carvmagus 100 'ArwenFairy' Alchemist 100 | Hunter 40+ | Butcher 40+ 'Beijing-princess' Alchemist 100 | Wand Carver 20+ ...and many, many more! Category:International guilds Category:Accepts F2P and P2P Category:Peaceful Guilds